characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sanji
Vinsmoke Sanji is a main character and a member of the Straw Hat Pirates from One Piece, a manga series written by Eiichiro Oda. Backstory Sanji is one of the heirs of the Vinsmoke family, the reigning royal family of the Germa Kingdom, and a ruthless group of underworld killers. When they were young, Sanji and his siblings were put through genetic experiments so they would develop superhuman abilities. Though the process was a success on his siblings, it was a failure for Sanji. This led to Sanji's parents locking him in a dungeon and claiming him dead out of shame. Eventually, Sanji escaped and found work as a chef on a ship in the East Blue. However, the ship was attacked by pirates, led by Red Leg Zeff, but both ships were caught in a storm and sank, Zeff saving Sanji from drowning at the cost of his leg. The two washed up on an island, and while trying to kill Zeff and steal the bag of food he thought he was hording, he found that Zeff had to eat his own severed leg to survive and he really was carrying treasure, lying to Sanji to keep him from feeling bad at causing Zeff to lose his leg. From that point on, Sanji pledged never to refuse food to a starving individual. After they were rescued, Zeff opened Baratie, a restaurant floating in the ocean, with Sanji as the sous-chef. One day, the pirate captain Monkey D. Luffy came to the restaurant with his crew, and after helping defend Baratie from being taken over by pirates, Sanji joined with Luffy's crew to live his dream of finding the All Blue, an ocean with fish from all around the world to cook and taste. Powers & Abilities * Black Leg Style: 'Sanji's main fighting style, which relies on only kicks, since Sanji refuses to use his hands in fear of damaging them. Combining his massive leg strength with his martial arts skill, Sanji is powerful enough to knock down giant monsters and critically damage extremely durable robots with a single kick. ** '''Collier: '''A kick to the opponent's neck. ** 'Épaule: '''A downward kick meant to knock foes off-balance. ** '''Côtelette: '''Does a handstand before kicking the opponent in the ribs. ** '''Selle: Does a handstand and spins around before kicking the foe in the lower back. ** Poitrine: A thrusting kick to the foe's chest. ** Gigot: '''Runs up to the opponent and does a sweeping kick. ** '''Mouton Shot: '''One of Sanji's strongest single kicks, a strong kick to the opponent's midsection. ** '''Reception: '''Sanji hooks the opponent's neck with his leg before slamming them into the ground. ** '''Anti-Manners Kick Course: '''Another of Sanji's strongest single kicks, which has him lift his leg a full 180 degrees up for a kick strong enough to send giant monsters into the air. ** '''Basse Côte: '''Sanji kicks forward with one leg to attack, while kicking back with the other leg to provide extra momentum. ** '''Longe: '''A sweeping kick to the lower back. ** '''Tendron: '''A kick to the foe's collar bone. ** '''Flanchet: '''A kick to the opponent's stomach. ** '''Quasi: '''Sanji does a handstand before spining around and kicking the opponent. ** '''Queue: '''An attack used commonly as a combo with Quasi, which has Sanji continue spinning using the momentum from Quasi and kick the foe in the tail bone. ** '''Cuisseau: '''A hard kick to the opponent's thigh. ** '''Jarret: '''A kick to the shin. ** '''Veau Shot: '''Another of Sanji's strongest single kicks, which has him leap into the air and sweep his leg forward to land a strong blow to the foe's torso. ** '''Concassé: Sanji leaps into the air and repeatedly spins forward before slamming his leg down on the opponent. ** Troisième Hachée: '''Sanji does a series of flips before doing a handstand in front of the opponent, propelling himself off the ground with his hands, and doing a rapid series of kicks. ** '''Bouquetière Shot: Sanji does a handstand underneath the opponent and propels himself upward to kick them in the chin. ** Slice Shoot: '''Sanji kicks at the opponent's hands to disarm them of any weapons. ** '''Party Table Kick Course: '''Sanji jumps into the air and lands on a structure, sometimes an enemy, before spinning around and kicking everyone around him. ** '''Brochette: '''Sanji jumps into the air and aims his leg downward before spinning like a drill and doing a falling kick. ** '''Collier Frit: '''Leans forward and does a powerful kick to the opponent's throat. ** '''Frit Assorti: '''Does a series of upward kicks meant to take out multiple foes at once. ** '''Escalope: '''A jumping kick to the forehead. ** '''Parage Shot: '''A powerful barrage of kicks to every section of the opponent's face. These kicks are powerful enough to alter the bone structure of the target's face, changing their appearance. ** '''Santen Découpage: Three simultaneous roundhouse kicks that hit the opponent's throat, chest, and stomach. ** Shishinabe Shoot: '''A side kick used to break down walls. ** '''Deuxième Hachée: Does a running jump and kicks the opponent with both legs. ** Extra Hachée: A barrage of hard kicks aimed in multiple directions. ** Jenga Ho: '''Multiple kicks used to launch pieces of a large structure at the target like projectiles. These kicks are strong enough to send chunks of a building flying. ** '''Blue Walk: '''When underwater, Sanji kicks behind him multiple times to propel himself forward at high speeds. This lets him swim at the speed of a Fishman. ** '''Sky Walk: '''Sanji kicks at the air to jump higher and run through the sky, giving the appearance of flight. ** '''Hell Memories: '''Sanji's latest technique, which has him remember the hellish time he had training in the Kambakka Kingdom. This makes him angry enough to light his whole body on fire, letting him perform blazing kicks that can set giant monsters ablaze with ease. * '''Diable Jambe: '''By heating up his leg through air friction, Sanji can activate Diable Jambe. With this in effect, Sanji's kicks have added power and light struck enemies on fire, possibly even causing explosions of flames. ** '''Collier Strike: '''A version of Collier enhanced by Diable Jambe. ** '''Premier Hachis: '''Sanji jumps into the air and does a barrage of kicks to the opponent's stomach with his heated leg. ** '''Flambage Shot: '''A kick to the opponent's side that causes an explosion burst of flames upon contact. ** '''Extra Hachis: '''Sanji leaps into the air and does a barrage of fiery kicks, the speed and light from the kicks making it look like one big fire blast. ** '''Bien Cuit: Grill Shot: '''Runs at the opponent before spinning around and kicking their back, leaving a criss-cross burn mark on them. ** '''Diable Mouton Shot: '''A Diable Jambe-enhanced Mouton Shot. ** '''Poêle à Frire: Spectre: Sanji gets high in the air with Sky Walk and unleashes a barrage of blazing kicks downward to take out multiple enemies. ** '''Flanchet Strike: '''A Diable Jambe-enhanced Flanchet Shoot. * '''Haki: '''A special power that only a few people can use. There are three different kinds of Haki, but Sanji can only use two. There's Kenbunshoku Haki, which lets Sanji sense the presence of people and predict their attacks for an easier time dodging them, and Busoshoku Haki, which forms invisible armor around Sanji to defend attacks, or hardens parts of his body to increase their striking power. Equipment * '''Shoes: '''Sanji's shoes are surprisingly durable armor for his feet. They can block swords that cut through steel, protect Sanji's feet from being stabbed with spikes, and don't burn up when lit on fire. Feats Strength * The third strongest member of the Straw Hat Pirates. * Can kick large monsters into the air. * Can break 21 wooden bats with one kick. * Smashed boulders and concrete with just his legs. * Knocked dinosaurs out cold with his kicks. * Lifted a large mallet. * Critically damaged a Pacifista with one kick. * Flipped the giant Oars with his leg. * Redirected Oars' Gomu Gomu no Bazooka with a Diable Jambe-enhanced kick. * Lifted giant chains meant to hold ships. * Broke his brother's face with one kick. * Easily kicks part of buildings at Oars. Speed * Can dodge bullets and lasers. * Fast enough to run on water. * Can move fast enough to vanish from sight. * Intercepted cannonballs as they were fired and kicked them back. * Can light his leg on fire just through air friction. Durability * Tanked punches that could shatter brick. * Survived being shocked by Enel's lightning. * Got stabbed through the chest by Jabra's claws. * Took a beating from Absalom, even getting stabbed in the back. * Took a beating from the colossal Oars. * Survived being enveloped by an explosion of air pressure the size of an island. * Fought through impalement and broken limbs. * Falled down from a clock tower while injured and was fine. * Able to survive being cut by Doflamingo's strings, which can easily cut through buildings. Skill * Trained by Red Leg Zeff. * Took out a large group of armed men before his dropped cigarette touched the floor. * Fought on par with Zoro. * Defeated the 99 masters of Okama Kenpo. * Held his own against Doflamingo. * Easily defeated his brother Yonji. * Fought on par with his father, Judge. Weaknesses * '''Refuses to hit women: '''Sanji will not hit a woman, even if it costs him his life. * '''Perverted: '''Sanji is a giant pervert, and can be distracted by beautiful women. * '''Refuses to use his upper body in battle: '''As a chef, Sanji doesn't want to damage his hands, so he only uses his lower body to fight. * '''Not many ranged attacks: '''Sanji is mostly a close-ranged fighter, and lacks attacks that can be used from far away. Fun Facts * Sanji is modeled after Steve Buschemi's character from Reservoir Dogs. * Sanji is the third strongest, and third most popular, member of the Straw Hat Pirates. * One of Sanji's eyes is always covered by his hair. Before the timeskip, it was his left, but after, it was his right. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Neutral Good Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Speedsters